Fingiendo
by Myta.1
Summary: Ahí estábamos uno frente al otro, solo unos centímetros nos separaban. Y entonces, corto la distancia y la beso, por primera vez desde que éramos niños BankXKag
1. Chapter 1

Ahí estábamos uno frente al otro, solo unos centímetros nos separaban.

Y entonces, corto la distancia y la beso, por primera vez desde que éramos niños y solo era un juego, y quizás para ella aún lo sea. Pero entonces me alejo y observo su hermosos ojos marrones, nublados por las lágrimas, ella los centra en mi, sonrie y me devuelve el beso con ganas al tiempo que enreda sus dedos en mi largo cabello trenzado, mis manos se deslizan por la curva de su cintura hasta llegar a su trasero, perfectamente redondo bajo mis manos,y la levantó, ella me rodea con sus largas y torneadas piernas blancas, y me dirijo hacia su cuarto.

Una vez allí la tumbo sobre la cama y me posiciono sobre ella y vuelvo a apoderarme de sus carnosos labios y bajar hasta su cuello dejando un rastro de besos de paso, mis manos vagan indecisas entre el inicio de su blusa y de sus jeans,sin saber por donde iniciar, finalmente deciden colarse por debajo de la delgada camisola verde que ella utiliza para dormir, y la miro a los ojos, mas rogando que pidiendo permiso para retirar la prenda que me estorba el camino, y lo que veo me deja atontado, Kagome esta totalmente sonrojada, con los labios entreabiertos y sus ojos llenos de algo que espero sea deseo, ella responde a mi muda pregunta con un leve asentimiento, pero a mi me basta. En cuestión de segundo me deshago de la molesta blusa.

Dejando a la vista su sujetador negro con encaje y volados rojos, jamas imagine que alguien como Kagome, que era puro moños y vestidos tiernos tendría debajo algo tan provocativo, pero me alegro de que así sea.

Con agilidad desabrocho el sujetador, dejando libres su senos completamente pálidos coronados por unos pezones rosados que destacan en su piel cremosa, no puedo evitarlo, me llevo una a la boca mientras masajeo el otro seno con la mano. Entonces, la escucho gemir, y eso, suena a gloria. Después de tanto tiempo jamas crei que la tendria asi para mi, dejo sus senos y la beso, entonces siento como sus manos desabrochan mi camisa lentamente, boton por boton, y luego forcejea para quitarla. La ayudo y la camisa negra termina tirada en alguna parte de su cuarto.

Bajo mis manos y llego a cierre de su jeans y lo bajo lentamente, como temiendo que ella reaccione y toda la fantasía termine, ella queda solo con unas bragas, que hacen juego con el sujetador que esta en alguna parte de la habitación, me enloquecen, y siento como mi miembro pega un tiron bajo mis pantalones. Beso el valle entre su senos y desciendo lentamente por su plano abdomen, deteniéndome en su ombligo, continuo hasta llegar al borde de las bragas donde mis manos juegan con el elástico de esa pequeña prenda, finalmente la retiro y dejo expuesta su entrepierna. Miro a kagome y ella me mira algo ¿avergonzada? tal vez.

Yo no soy virgen, pero en este momento es como si lo fuese, es extraño como con cierta persona es como empezar de cero.

Abro sus piernas y meto mi cabeza entre ellas, la noto increíblemente húmeda, sonrio y la miro, mientras que comienzo a frotar mi pulgar contra su feminidad ella gime de placer, saco mi lengua y comienzo a pasarla circularmente sobre su clítoris, eso la enloquece, y escucho un alarido que es mas alto que los otros, y mas de ese liquido comienza a salir de su entrepierna.

Orgasmo, acabo de darle un oregasmo a kagome.

Y entonces lo noto por primera vez en toda la noche mi miembro duele como el demonio, habia estado tan atento en Kagome que no le preste atencion. Ella esta sentada en la cama mirandome y creo que se da cuenta de que sucede porque sonríe de una forma seductora, baja de la cama y se arrodilla frente a mi, retira mis pantalones y mis boxers al mismo tiempo dejando que mi hinchado miembro salga de su "prisión".

¿No puede estar por hacer lo que creo que va a hacer o si?

Lo hace.

Lleva mi pene a su labios y lo lame, como si de una paleta se tratara, luego lo introduce en su boca y comienza a chuparlo a un ritmo placenteramente lento, al cabo de unos minutos ya no lo resito.

-Lo siento Kag- susurro entre labios y tomo su cabeza con mis manos acelerando el ritmo a uno que considero perfecto cuando siento que estoy por llegar a mi limite le suelto la cabeza y le digo-Voy a correrme- pero ella me ignora y sigue moviendo su cabeza, hasta que ya no lo soporto. Me corro en su boca, y ella se lo traga todo.

Ella se levanta y me besa, al diablo, no importa donde estuvieron sus labios. Le correspondo el beso y lo hago mas pasional. Sin saber como ella vuelve a estar debajo mio, entonces es aqui donde se define todo

-¿Estas segura de esto?, luego no podré parar- ella asiente,me coloque el condon, pero cuando estoy por penetrarla

-Alto-Joder! ya casi la tenía, por Kami que diablos hice para merecer esto- Bankotsu soy virgen- me dice totalmente colorada. ¿asi que era eso? sentí como se me descomprimia el pecho y me llenaba de alegrí no solo queria hacerlo, sino que yo seria el primero

-No te preocupes-le susurro al oído- Yo te cuidare-

Entonces me posicione y la penetre lentamente. Por Kami que estaba apretada, era increiblemente placentero, me tope con su himen,la barrera que, al ser rota por mi, dejaria estipulado que ella era mía. La traspase de una embestida y ella ahogó un grito de dolor, me quede quieto hasta que ella me dijo que ya no le dolía, y entonce ya no pude parar, empecé con embestidas lentas, hasta llegar a una ritmo casi frenético. ella gemia y yo no me quedaba atrás, en un momento pare de golpe, ella me miro asustada pero yo le sonrei para que supiera que todo estaba bien, y me sente en la cama, aun dentro de ella, ho si, esto era mas placentero. Ella me miro y comenzo a moverse.

-Bankotsu ya estoy por llegar-me dijo al oido

-Juntos- le dije yo al oido

Y entonces llegó. Yo la bese. Ella gimio. Y nos corrimos juntos.

Luego de eso caímos rendidos sobre la cama, yo entre sus piernas, y nos quedamos dormidos.

Una semana despues ahi estamos, los cuatro, Kagome, nuestros padres, y yo, sentados en una mesa que es demasiado grande, para nuestra familia.

Fingiendo que somos los perfectamente normales hijos del matrimonio Higurashi, el más rico de Tokyo.

Fingiendo que jamás hicimos el amor cuando nuestros padres no estaban porque tenian una conferencia de trabajo.

Fingiendo que no somos más que hermanos


	2. Jugando

Hace ya dos semanas que me entregue a Bankotsu.

Hace ya dos semanas que mandamos todo al diablo.

Hace ya dos semanas que dejamos de ser solo hermanos.

Me paro frente al espejo que hay en él probador, inspeccionando el vestido que llevo puesto, en menos de un mes me graduo, y mi novio quiere que mi vestido sea él más llamativo. Inuyasha, hijo de los futuros socios de mis padres, es un chico muy guapo, pero muy engreido, no se si me quiere, lo he sorprendido cerca de Kikyo, la porrista de la escuela, varias veces, pero, nunca en situaciones comprometedoras. A veces pienso que está junto a mi por compromiso, ya que nuestros padres son amigos.

Camino por los corredores del colegio, sintiendo que me miran, que de alguna forma saben lo que hice, que saben que hice algo prohibido. Siento que me pasan una mano sobre los hombros y al voltearme veo que unos ojos ámbar me miran. Inuyasha me sonríe y me besa, sus besos,que antes me volvían loca, ahora solo son como rozar la mejilla de alguien, ya no me provocan ese cosquilleo. Y él lo nota, pero no sabe que me sucedió, ni yo lo se.

Recuerdo que un día Sango me comento que había visto a mi hermano besando a Eri, y eso me hizo hervir la sangre, al principio pense que eran los típicos celos de hermanos, pero era mucho más.

Aun recuerdo como me miro cuando Inuyasha me apretó una nalga mientras me besaba en la disco, fue una mirada que me heló el alma, fría como el hielo, pero al mismo tiempo ardiente de furia.

Esa noche, luego de dejar a Inuyasha, a pesar de que él me insistiera para que lo acompañe a su casa, luego de llegar a la casa Higurashi, luego de ver a Bankotsu entrar dando un portazo, y verlo subir los escalones de dos en dos, y luego de sentir a mi corazón latir muy rápido, cuando él me acorraló contra la pared, luego del beso que desencadenó todo, pude asegurarme que lo que había entre él y yo no eran celos de hermanos.

¿Porque el destino jugaba conmigo al darme algo perfecto que no podría tener?

Inuyasha y yo seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de su aula, donde él me besa, más tiempo de lo normal, y para mi desgracia, parado al final del corredor, con cara de furia, y lo ojos fijos en mí, está Bankotsu. Forcejeó para que Inu me suelte, hasta que lo consigo, él me dirige una mirada de disgusto, le susurró que lo siento, y cuando miro de nuevo el final del corredor, él ya no está, corro por los pasillos hasta que lo encuentro en el parque que hay en él centro de él instituto, aprisionando a una chica contra la pared, no la reconozco, pero siento que una parte de mi muere al ver que la besó.Las lágrimas me nublaban la vista y me dificultan la visión.

Al diablo con mis clases. Corro a mi auto, lo enciendo y me dirijo, no a mi casa, él vive allí. Simplemente conduzco por la ciudad, dejando que la tristeza se transforme en desilusión para luego pasar a la furia, yo le di todo de mi, estuve dispuesta a dejar a Inu, pero él me lo prohibió, dijo que sería sospechoso, por lo tanto, no se porque se enfurece al ver que mi "novio" me besa, es lo que hacen las parejas, él no tiene pareja, así que beso a esa chica para vengarse de mí, para hacerme daño. Veo algo que me llama la atención justo en la esquina de la calle más transitada, hay un salón de tatuajes, me viene a la mente que que tiene Inuyasha en la espalda.

-Los dos podemos jugar este juego hermanito- le digo a la nada. y entró en él estudio de tatuajes.

Tres horas más tarde, estaciono el auto fuera de la casa, junto al de Bankotsu.

Enciendo mi movil, y veo que tengo muchas llamada perdidas, todas de el. Entró a la casa, esperando que él se lance sobre mi y me bombardee de preguntas. Pero no, todo lo que escucho son gemidos, que vienen de la sala. Cuando me asomo no puedo, o no quiero, creer lo que veo. Veo la espalda de una chica, que está completamente desnuda, sentada sobre Bankotsu, que también está desnudo.

Sexo, para él solo fui sexo. Sexo prohibido con su hermana.

Él levanta la vista, y me observa, si esto era un juego, él acaba de ganar. Noto como las lágrimas me empapan el rostro, y no puedo ocultarlo, ya no tiene sentido. Algo cambia en su mirada al verme así, yo muevo la cabeza negativamente y fuerzo una sonrisa, y subo las escaleras para llegar a mi cuarto. Las últimas dos semanas, siempre le deje la puerta abierta, para que entrase y así dormir juntos, pero hoy no me apetece hacerlo. Cierro la puerta con llave y me tumbo sobre la cama.

Al despertar escucho a alguien golpear mi puerta, nuestros padres no están así que sé que es el.

-¡Vete al diablo!- le gritó con todas mis fuerzas, y él deja de golpear.

Me levanto porque tengo sed, pero se que Bankotsu está abajo, así que me cambio, y me pongo una blusa que deje ver el tatuaje que me hice. Si yo sufro, quiero que él también lo haga.

Bajo y lo veo sentado en la cocina, lo ignoro y le doy la espalda.

-Que demonios hiciste Kagome-Si!, él lo notó, él vio mi tatuaje, que hacía juego con él suyo.

En un principio, iba a tatuarme el extraño signo que tiene tatuado Inuyasha, pero me pareció una tontería hacer algo permanente en mi piel si yo no lo amo a él, pero por otro lado amo a mi hermano, y los tatuajes tribales que lleva en el hombro izquierdo, hacen juego con los que llevo ahora yo en él derecho.

No le conteste, solo lo mire fijo, hasta que él apartó la mirada.

-Me dolió- dije al fin-Me dolio que te acostaras con esa chica, que para ti lo nuestro solo fuera sexo, para mi no lo fue.

-Solo sexo- susurró él- Para mi no fue solo sexo, Kag, te amo.

Me ama, pero hace una horas estaba con otra.

-Lo de hace un rato fue solo sexo. Lo siento, pero cuando te vi besarlo, me enfureci, tu eres solo mía Kag. No quiero compartirte. Lo siento.

se levantó de la silla, camina hacia mi y me abraza. Lo aparto de mi y le doy una cachetada.

-No podemos seguir así, no puedes buscarte una zorra cada vez que beso a mi novio, eso me lastima.

-Y a mi me lastima que beses a tu novio.-su voz se quebró, lo que me lastimó aún más.

-Pero yo te amo a ti, no a él- le susurre antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a caer.

Él me abrazo, me beso y me pidió disculpas, hasta que me quede dormida. Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama, pero no podía moverme, Bankotsu me mantenía abrazada por la cintura y su cabeza estaba sobre mi hombro, lo aparté, cuidadosamente sin despertarlo, para poder ir a tomar una ducha. Luego de esta me cambie y me dirigí a la cocina

Prepare el desayuno para ambos, pero al ver que él no bajaba desayune sola, minutos después lo vi sentarse y mirarme fijo, le pase su plato y él comió, llevaba el pelo suelto y mojado, me pare detrás de él y comencé a trenzarlo.

Me encontraba junto a Inuyasha, frente a mi casillero, él tenía sus manos apoyadas a los lados de mi cabeza, como acorralandome, me miraba acusadoramente, y yo no sabia que decirle, solo le sonreí, yo no quería besarlo, pero él era la manta perfecta para lo que teníamos Bankotsu y yo, así que tomo su cara con ambas manos y lo beso.

Y es evidente que el mundo me odia ya que nuevamente Bankotsu está presenciando la escena. Luego de despedirme de Inu, sigo a mi hermano hasta una puerta que desconozco, él entra primero, y unos minutos después lo hago yo. Es más un cubículo que un aula, y está lleno de articulos de limpieza. Bankotsu me abrasa por la espalda, y comienza a besarme el cuello, en cuestión de segundo noto una humedad creciente entre mis piernas, me volteo y lo beso como nunca he besado a nadie. Me toma por la cintura y me sienta sobre una pequeña mesa que hay allí. No tenemos mucho tiempo, él lleva sus manos por debajo de la falda de mi uniforme y retira mis bragas, al tiempo que yo desabotono sus pantalones y su miembro, ya erecto, sale de ellos. Él me mira a los ojos,me besó nuevamente y me penetra de golpe. Tengo que recordarme mil veces donde estoy para no gemir, él comenzó a envestirme cada vez más rápido.

-Dime que eres mía-

-Soy tuya Bankotsu-le dije al oído-Te amo

-Yo más- y entonces él acabo, y me llevo a mi junto con él.

Unas horas más tarde salimos del instituto.

Inuyasha me toma por la cintura.

Y yo solo miro a Bankotsu,y él me mira

y aquí estoy.

Jugando a la parejita feliz con un hombre al que ya no quiero.

Jugando a que me importa si mi novio me engaña con una zorra.

Jugando a que no quiero a mi hermano.

Jugando a esconder lo que pasó en ese cuartito.

Jugando a ser feliz.


	3. Imaginando

IMAGINANDO

Camino por los corredores del instituto, con ella tomada por la cintura, ya nada es lo mismo.

En un principio la amaba, y puede que un lo haga, pero ella ya no me mira como antes, y no

me siento a gusto con Kagome, no ahora, no desde que Kikyo, me dijo que ella y su hermano

andaban muy melosos, comencé a prestar atención, y en efecto, ambos hermanos, siempre

andaban muy juntos, eran muy unidos, y yo no podía competir con él amor fraternal.

Kikyo es otro tema, ella ha comenzado a ser mi apoyo, desde que Kag me ignora, ella

siempre está ahí cuando la necesito, y debo admitir que le estoy tomando mucho cariño.

En dos días es la graduación, y mi padre me dijo que las empresas, Taisho e Higurashi, van

a fusionarse, pero para que esto suceda, debe haber una unión, en un principio no entendía

a que se refería, no lo entendí, hasta que dejo una pequeña caja forrada en saten rojo sobre la mesa.

Matrimonio, debía casarme con Kagome Higurashi.

Era increíble, la conocía desde que eramos niños, pero aun no me había acostado con ella, y

ya debía proponerle matrimonio, pero, esto no iba a suceder así, no le iba a pedir casamiento

sin siquiera haberla visto sin ropa, era ridículo, pero tenía un plan, o algo así, solo debía

esperar dos noches. Hace casi dos meses intenté convencerla, cuando estábamos en la

discoteca, pero ella se negó, y se fue a su casa, desde ese día que está distante, quizás sea

mi culpa, tal vez se sintió obligada, o quizás arrepentida por rechazarme y no sabe como

decirlo, pero espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad luego de la graduación.

Me encontraba frente a Empresas Higurashi, mi padre me dijo que si iba a hacer esto, debía

hacerlo bien, y debía pedirle la mano de Kagome a su padre. Subo hasta el último piso, y su

secretaria me deja pasar, él señor Higurashi me recibe con un apretón de manos y le digo lo

-Señor, vengo a pedirle la mano de Kagome, quiero casarme con ella.

-Muchacho... de verdad me sorprendes, claro que tienes mi permiso Inuyasha, eres casi de

la familia, y si todo sale bien lo serás pronto.

Luego de eso, Ryu Higurashi, me dio un abrazo, por primera vez en mi vida, ¿sabría él que

esto era idea de mi padre?, por su reacción, supuse que no.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, tanto Ryu, como Inuyasha, es que cierto moreno, de

cabello trenzado, había escuchado toda la conversación, y él estaba seguro de que su

hermana, no iba a aceptar a ese idiota.

Es el día del baile, y no tengo la menor intención de estar allí toda la noche, solo lo suficiente

para que coronen a los reyes, ya que mi hermana es uno de ellos, ella está a solo metros de

mi, con un vestido que nunca vi, pero estoy ansioso por hacerlo, muero por quitarselo está

noche, lentamente, desde ese día en la escuela, no he vuelto a acostarme con ella. Ella está

enojada conmigo, supongo que por lo de Kira, la chica con la que tuve sexo en el sofá, pero

ella se lo busco, ¿porque tenía que besuquearse con él imbecil de Inuyasha en mis narices?

y luego de la escena que me hizo, me mostró el tatuaje que tenía en su espalda, la idiota arruinó su hermosa espalda blanca, solo para demostrarme que ella me quiere más a mi de lo que yo a ella.

Salgo de mi cuarto, tengo que ir a buscar a mi cita para el baile, que irónicamente es Kira, pero al salir, veo la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, allí en la puerta de su cuarto, junto con Kaede, la mujer que prácticamente nos crió, terminando de acomodarse el vestido, que es verde, blanco y rojo, ajustado en el pecho, con transparencias en la espalda, y con una caída de tul desde la cadera hasta los pies, está preciosa, y está así para él, para él que si se puede mostrar con ella, sin que sea una abominación, que puede besarla frente a todos, y que podría proponerle matrimonio, a pesar de que estoy seguro de que ella lo rechazara, y si, tal vez en un futuro, cuando nuestros padres mueran, podamos irnos de aquí, a un lugar donde nadie nos conozca y amarnos libremente, ¿porque no?. Pero ahora ella solo se pone bonita para él, aunque para mi siempre lo está, nunca tendrá la oportunidad de arreglarse para mi.

Me miro frente al espejo de mi cuarto, el vestido es precioso, pero no es para él, es para otra persona, no será él quien me lo quite esta noche, no seré yo a quien él bese en el baile, no seré yo quien duerma con él está noche. No seré yo porque está noche, es mi noche, es mi venganza, él disfruto acostándose con otra chica, pues hoy, luego de ser coronada como reina del baile,luego de bailar con Inu toda la noche, luego de irme con él, le daré lo que no le di ese día en la discoteca, me entregaré a él.

Salgo de mi cuarto, y ahí está él, muy guapo, con su traje negro, pero él tampoco está así para mi, él está así de guapo para la zorra con quien se irá esta noche, con la misma chica con la que decidió comenzar está guerra contra mi, con Kira.

Suena el timbre, y mi padre anuncia que es Inuyasha, miro por última vez a Bankotsu, él me mira, hay algo diferente en su mirada, y juro que por primera vez, no me importa, estoy herida, y quiero que él también lo esté.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente, y lo veo parado junto a la puerta, hablando con mi padre, Inu también es muy guapo, el tiene una belleza más exótica, con sus ojos color miel y su plateada cabellera. Lleva un traje negro, pero lo combino con una corbata roja, que hace juego con mi vestido, él deja de ver a mi padre, para mirarme a mi, y me sonríe, una de las sonrisas torcidas que hace meses me volvían loca, y puede que aún lo hagan ya que siento como el calor sube hasta mis mejillas. Cuando llegó a su lado él me abraza, y me susurra al oído que estoy preciosa, lo cual hace que me sonroje más.

-De acuerdo señor Higurashi, nos vemos pronto.

-Adios papá.-le beso ambas mejillas y me voy tras Inu.

Miro por la ventana que da a la entrada de la casa, y los veo,él la toma por la cintura, ella se pega a él, y luego él toca su bolsillo izquierdo, donde hay un pequeño bulto cuadrado, ¿será tan idiota como para proponérselo en el baile?, suben al lujoso auto de Inuyasha, y se van de prisa.

Me toca a mi, bajo, no hablo mucho con mis padres, pero mi padre me obliga a llevar la videograbadora, para filmar la coronación de Kagome, lo cual es ridículo, ya que en él baile hay un fotógrafo ya contratado.

Subo a mi auto y me dirijo a casa de Kira, a llegar ella está esperándome con un ajustado y muy corto vestido violeta. Es muy zorra, pero tiene un cuerpo envidiable, y es muy buena en la cama.

Hace ya dos horas que estoy en él ridículo baile, ya estoy algo ebrio, veo algo borroso, y están a punto de coronar a los reyes del baile, saco la jodida videocámara y comienzo a filmar.

-Buenas noche estudiantes, espero que esten disfrutando el último baile que pasaran perteneciendo a está institución. Y ha llegado el momento que todo esperaban, la coronación de los reyes.-Suben al escenario, Koga, Inuyasha y un sujeto que no había visto en mi vida. Luego las princesas, Sango, Kikyo, con un ajustado vestido rojo, y Kagome, que es la más hermosa de las tres.-Y él rey del baile es.-El director saca un sobre, como si nadie supiera que él ganador era Inuyasha Taisho.-Inuyasha Taisho.

Él avanza a recibir la corona, mientras el público aplaude.

Me llaman por mi nombre y avanzó lentamente hasta el director, no todos los días coronan a una reina del baile,y mi rey es mi pareja, hace meses moría por esa corona, ahora es solo eso, una corona.

Es tiempo del primer baile, pero Inuyasha pide él altavoz para decir unas palabras.

Es ahora o nunca.

-Kagome, te amo.-Me arrodillo frente a ella, y veo como su mirada se llena e curiosidad, y la de Kikyo de ira-¿Me harias el honor de casarte conmigo?

Quee?, al final parece que sí le propuso matrimonio en el baile de graduacion, quiero ver su cara cuando ella lo rechace. De la nada siento como unas manos me toman por la espalda, y al voltear Kira me besa, y si, quizás fue porque estaba ebrio, o quizás solo quería hacerlo, pero le segui el beso, y apuesto mi motocicleta a que Kagome nos vio.

Lo veo besarla, en mi noche, eso me hace odiarlo aún más, por lo que decido considerar la propuesta, tal vez debería volver a darle una oportunidad, pero, ¿Casarme? él parece quererme, y lo mio con Bankotsu es imposible, es decir, es mi hermano, y a pesar de amarlo con él jamás podria tener la vida que quiero, no podria tener hijos, ni besarlo en público, ni casarme, pero con Inuyasha si, y él me está ofreciendo todo eso en bandeja de oro.

Inuyasha y Bankotsu. Bankotsu e Inuyasha. Mi hermano y mi novio. Un futuro posible y uno difícil. Por eso contesto:

-Si Inuyasha, acepto.

Acepto, esa palabra me saca de mi beso, ¿que diablos acaba de hacer?

Es hora, él baile ha terminado, y yo me voy con mi futuro esposo, y al subir al auto, lo beso, como jamás lo había besado, lo beso como solo lo bese a mi hermano. Él es rápido, y dirige sus manos a mis muslos, por debajo del vestido, siento una necesidad que solo sentía con Bankotsu, no había tiempo de ir a su casa, ni de desvestirse completamente, él levantó lo suficiente él vestido para llegar a mis bragas y notar la humedad en ellas, me miro, pidiendo permiso, que yo le concedí al besarlo él las cogió y desabrocho su pantalón, y la penetró de golpe. Allí entraba su actuación, ella se suponía era virgen.

-Ahhhh, duele Inu-Él me miro a los ojos, me beso y me pidió disculpas por ser tan brusco, me sentí mal por mentirle, pero era mejor así.

Él aumenta el ritmo, y yo ya no resisto, me corro, unas embestidas después también lo hace él.

-Te amo Kag.-y finalmente puede que sea verdad que aun la ama, ella aceptó casarse con el, se entregó a él.

Y ahora estoy, imaginando un futuro con ella.

Imaginando hijos con ella.

Imaginando una casa con ella.

Imaginando despertarme con ella todos los días.

Imaginando que me ama, como yo me di cuenta que la amo.


End file.
